Look Whos In Love Now
by The Lady Kagome
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru get in a little pridicament and end up in a bit of trouble . . . wait Sesshoumarus nice . . . hu? kids? what kids?
1. Chapter 1

Rin; ( playing in the river) the water is cold master jaken come on and play with me!

Jaken; no way you can play on your own this time!!

sesshomaru is no were to be found he left telling them to stay there and wait for him back to him sesshomaru gets gets blasted by naraku and falls at kagome's feet.

Kagome; (thinnking) if sesshomaru can't get him then inuyasha has no chance

kagome tries to wake sesshomaru up he opens his to her worried face

sesshomaru; don't ever touch me again human

he gets up and attacks naraku with no effect naraku blast's him back knoking him into kagome throwing them down the mountain

inuyasha; no kagome!

naraku; well with both their deaths in cheak i'll take my leave.

naraku leaves in a puff on smoke and inuyasha tries to go done after her but is held back by miroku and sango

inuyasha; let go i'm gonna find kagome!!

miroku; i know you want to find her but jumping off a mountain is not the way!!

mean while kagome wakes up to find herself on top of sesshomaru's chest

kagome;thinking he almost looks nice he might be hurt badly i'd better help him

as she touched his face he woke up and flung her away

sesshomaru; i told you never to touch me human

kagome; my name is kagome you got that and you could be a little more graetful i was trying to help you!!!!

sesshomaru; (silent chcuckle) i don't need a human to help me now out of my way

sesshomaru tries to leave her

kagome; hey wait you can't just leave me here i mean how am i suppose to get out picks up a rock and throws it at him

sesshomaru; rock hits him in the head if you must tag a long you had better keep up

as they walk more and more pink gems show in the walls

kagome; what are these crystals there kinda pretty picks one out wall

kagome looks at sesshomaru and feels strainge

kagome; wow i noticed why i never found you so attractive before

sesshomaru takes the gem from her and crushes it then kagome snaps out of it

kagome; what just happened ?

sesshomaru; this is amoright it make who ever is near fall in love with the first person they see although big serges of feeling shatter it or you just crush it

kagome; so how come you don't fall in love?

sesshomaru; i am i full blood demon it would take alot more of this to effect me

they keep walking until they come to cavern full of amoright before they can move it takes effect

sesshomaru grabbes kagome and filling her on the wall and starts kissing her...

long time after...

kagome lays across his chest sesshomaru wakes up to see her

sesshomaru; thinking what has happened?... this girl is of no importants to me so why do i find her beauty so...

kagome wakes up doesn't say any thing she just gets up and gathers her clouthes

sesshomaru; this was a miss understanding we tell no one of what happened

kagome; i really don'nt even want to think about this i want out of this place !!

sesshomaru; gets up momment later their both dressed

after a while they finally get out the sun is setting it's almost.

sesshomaru; your in luck inuyasha is on his way here i'm leaving remeber tell no one

kagome; (scoff) i'm trying to forget thank you!!

he leave in a ball of light and inuyasha quickly shows up

(1 MOUNTH LATER)

k's mom; your going to be late kagome hury up!!!!

kagome; i know i'm almost done eating

k's mom; how odd your usally out the door by now

kagome; well i was really hungry so what bye mom

kagome leaves out the house in a hury but is late to school

kagome; oh man if wasn't so hungry this mornig i would've made it here but i geuss it's not the first time alot of things have been going on not to mention i'm late for my... oh no it can't be ... i can't be...

kagome gose throw the whole day wondering about her strainge changes and deside to take a P test

kagome; (thinking) oh please come out negative this can't happen now

test comes out positive

kagome; no this can't be right i can't be pregnent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to scared to confront her perants or friends she desides to seek out sesshomaru

inuyasha; i thought you'd be gone longer got tierd of me coming for you!!

kagome; sure thats it can we just go now

sango; is she ok miroku she seems alittle jittery

miroku; mabey she just wants to get started early

kagome;(thinking) i really hope we run into sesshomaru soon

inuyasha; hey good news i beensniffing out sesshomaru for awhile and i think i know were to find him the sooner i get rid of him the less troble i'll have out of one more person now if kouga would stay in one place i could get rid of him too

kagome; lets just find sesshomaru first then you can plan how to kill kouga

and then with sesshomaru...

sesshomaru;(sniffs) inuyasha is getting closer let him come(kagome flashes throw his mind) grrr why can't i forget that girl ever since i left her side i can't stop thinking of her

jaken; me lord can you please get rin away from me she is trying to dip me in the river agian!

rin; but your dirty master jaken don't you want to clean!!!!!!!

jaken; not when your the one giving the bath last time you almost drowned me!!!!!!!!!!

sesshomaru; i'm leaving stay here and watch rin i'll be back

sesshoamru leaves in in his ball of light and confronts inuyasha

sesshoamru; i believe you were looking for me little brother

inuyasha; who nice of you to come to me ready to for a painful death sesshomaru

sesshomaru; it is you who will be in pain

kagome;(thinking) if i can just put the jewel shard somwere he wont find i can track him later

seshoamru attacks frist with his speed hitting inuyasha in the head inuyasha falls but quickly gets back and tries to hit him with the wind scare but he doges and lands in front of kagome

kagome;(thinking) nows my chance!!

kagome throws the shard and it lands in his fur with out him knowing sesshoamru gose for inuyasha throt choking him

sesshoamru; face inuyasha no matter how hard you train you can never beat me

kagome; sesshoamru stop it please let him go!!!

once he looks at her face more flashes of kagome run throw his mind distracted inuyasha hits him with his blades of blood but he lets go and disappears in a ball of light

inuyasha; ouch!!! that was odd since when does sesshomaru listen to you!!!

every one looks at kagome in wonder

kagome; maybe he has a heart deep down

nobody says anything and leaves to find a place to sleep for the night when every one is sleeping she thinks of a way to leave

kagome;pssss pssss kelala can you help me out

kelala looks at her and gets up rubbing kagome's arm

kagome; i'll take that for a yes now i need you to take me somewere can you do that for me

soon kelala and kagome leave in the dark of night untill they come close to sesshomaru

kagome; thanks girl you can leave now i'll be fine really

kelala hisses senceing sesshomaru near

kagome; don't worry girl it'll be okay

unsetaled but kelala leaves and kagome walks torwds sesshomaru not wanting things to get out of hand she just comes out from hiding

sesshomaru; i knew you were coming i could smell you

kagome; i need to talk to you please it's important really

sesshoamru; what is so important you need me?

kagome; it's about something that happen to us please i need to speek to you

he took her farther away from jaken and rin not wanting them to hear

sesshomaru; I thought we agreed never to speek of that

kagome; i know but something has changed and I don't know how to tell you but

sesshomaru; if you don't want to tell then leave i have no time for this

he started to walk away then kagome bursted into tears and fell to her knees

kagome;(sobbing) i'm pregnant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

he stoped and looked at her face his heart filled with regret so he picked her off the floor and held her in his arms

**sesshomaru holds kagome in his arms thinking of what to do next and starts to pat her head leading her to a tree they sit **

**down sesshomaru lays kagome across his lap**

**sesshoamru; i had predicted this happening after you left i couldn't get you out of my head it was like i missed you**

**kagome; sobbing you must hate me for this a baby is the last thing you need **

**sesshomaru; what happens after sex is unpredictable this baby is going to come weather we like it or not **

**sesshomaru whips the tears from her face and lays her head on his chest **

**sesshomaru; stop crying thers no need for your tears**

**kagome; but what am i going to do my mother is going to have a fit if i tell her**

**sesshomaru; stay with me for now untill you feel stronge enough too confront anyone**

**kagome; stay with you i don't know inuyasha might get worried about me**

**sesshomaru; he of all people does not need to know we will leave in the morning so my sent will be too far for him to track**

**he takes her back jaken and rin are fast asleep they sit at a tree the**** wind blows cold and it makes kagome shake**

**sesshomaru; come on this side i will keep you warm**

**kagome; thak you **

**she lays at his side and sesshoamru covers her in his fur **

**sesshoamru; is that better?**

**kagome; yes i'm fine now**

**with things settled down kagome falls asleep and sesshomaru is left to his thoughts**

**sesshomaru;****thinking i've never been a father but if she is going have a child i have to protect her with my life maybe i should take to Greda she can watch her. being with me would cause problems i can't risk her life or the life of my child **

**with his mind made up he closes eyes and waits for sun rise**

**in the morning jaken is the first to wake shocked to see a human girl cuddled in sesshomaru fur**

**jakenloudly what that girl is going to get her head loped off if me lord sees her**

**sesshomaru; jaken be silent you'll wake her up **

**jaken; me lord do you know there is a human sleepin****g near you!!**

**sesshoamru; i said be silent jaken if you wake her up...**

**kagome moves her head and sighs softly an smiling **

**jaken; me lord i dont understand what is she doing here?**

**sesshomaru; she is hear because i want her here that is all you need to know for now**

** jaken; (thinking) i don't see why he tells me nothing**** like am i not his most trusted servant?!?!**

**kagome opens her eyes slowly bu****t doesn't seem to be awake **

**sesshomaru; jaken wake rin up we're leaving**

**jaken; of course me lord rin wake up you impossible child!!**

**whilst jaken tryed to wake rin sesshoamru greeted kagome **

**sesshomaru; did you sleep well**

** kagome; i sleepped fine this fur is very soft and warm **

**her voice is low and kinda sad sesshomaru huggs from up under his fur and helps her off the ground on to **

**Aah-Oon jaken and rin just stare in wonder**

**rin;whispering since when did lord sesshomaru allow someone else here?**

**jaken; i don't know but he won't tell me any thing.**

**he sits kagome on first then he takes the reins behind her as soon as their off kagome falls back to sleep.**

**jaken; me lord i really don't want to make you mad but i really would love to know what is going on.**

**sesshomaru; i will tell you when we get there f****or now keep silent**

**they untill the it the after noon kagome is awake but she says nothing just leans her head on his chest and smiles slightly finally they reach a big barreir.**

**kagome; are we going through that thing ?**

**sesshomaru; yes we can find help here**

**jaken; aren't you going to tell to stay behind me lord?**

**sesshoamru; no this time we're all going**

**they pass threw with no problem and find themselves at a big castle like house lots of little children are playing below **

**kagome; there are some many of them were did they come from ?**

**sesshomaru; they are drawn here these children have no homes so they live here until their old enough to leave**

**all the children look up and start runing and waving their arms in welcome**

**girl; hey papa's back !**

**boy; alright papa !**

**girl; hey he brout some people with him !**

**boy 2; come on lets go see **

**once landed all children gather around to welcome them**

**girl 2; papa who's the pretty lady ?**

**boy 3; pulling jakens ear and whats this funny lookin thing behind you is he a new play toy**

**sesshomaru; stop talking and give me a moment were is greda and tou?**

**boy 1; making lunch i'll get em for you papa **

**kagome; papa? why do they call you that ?**

**girl 3****; cause papa saved us from a mean demon he always comes back just to see us he the best papa ever !**

**kagome; well i geuss thats sweet of him**

**sesshomaru gets off and picks kagome up by her waste and**** setts on to the ground **

**while the children are danceing in circles an old woman and young girl step out of the house**

**tou; hey your back early what you missed us **

**gerda; don't be blind he did something now he needs a place to hid****e **

**they both laugh histaricly sesshomaru pressed his hand against kagomes back gently pushing her forward**

**sesshomaru; this is kagome she's going to have my child and i want her to stay here out of danger**

**girl; so dose this mean she's going to be our mama papa?**

**gerda; of course it dose ... takes closer look at her but first we have to get her into some normal clothes**

**they quickly take kagome in and gi****ve her a bath and dress her in the blue and yellow kimono then lead her to a room were sesshomaru, jaken, rin, and other children are waiting **

**sesshomaru; well what do you think of this place? **

**kagome; sits down next to him it's qant there are so**** many children here**

**jaken; me lord i never knew you had such a soft spot for children i mean i can understand rin but this is...**

**sesshomaru; i never ****brought any of these children here they find this place on their own i grew up here when my father died **

**girl 1; mama will you play with us in the garden ?**

**all the children gather and beg kagome to play with them**

**sesshomaru; thats enough leave her alone she needs to get use to this place first **

**children; AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**they leave out and leave kagome jaken and sesshomaru to themselves**

**jaken; me lord we can't stay here can we?**

**sesshoamru; no** _we _**can't jaken you and i will leave kagome and rin will stay here **

**kagome; what ?! you can't leave me here!!**

**sesshoamru; you don't have to worry i will retern to you every 14 days i have to keep searching**** for naraku **

**kagome; but what am i suppose to do while your gone?!**

**jaken gets nervous and leaves out **

**sesshomaru; the children here can keep you busy and this place is safe from naraku no ones knows about it but us and the children**

**kagome; looks at the ground in sadness **

**sesshoamru; i'll only be gone for 14 days then i'll come back and stay for 10 or so days it wont be long **

**kagome; yes it will i'm still trying to think of what to do he****re i've never been a mother before and your acting like you've done this already!**

**sessomaru touches her cheek in comfort **

**sesshomaru; i esure i've never been a father befor nor had i planed to be one so soon but in this case i choose not panic and think calmly**

**kagome;touches hand i'm trying to be positive but i'm scared about all of this**

**he takes her in his arms and hugs her close**

**sesshomaru; i know but you must try to keep your mind calm if your stress to much you'll get weak **

**kagome; what about you if your gone the baby will be without a father**

**sesshomaru; are you saying you don't think i can defeat naraku**

**kagome; thats not it tear rolls down face i just need to say something to make you stay here with me !**

**sesshoamru; i'll stay for awhile but then i have to leave**

**they argue about through out most of the day by evening she had finally given up trying to convince him to stay **

**sesshomaru; don't look like that i said i ****will retearn to you and i will . . .**

**kagome; fine leave me here i'll be alright **

**sesshomaru; i know this makes you sad but this is the only way i know how to protect you and the infant **

**kagome; huh?**

**sesshomaru; its hard to explain but i look forward to being a father and i want to start things off right and that means protecting you**

**kagome puts a sad smile on and hugs him gerda comes in the room**

**gerda; you two have been in here all day it's time for dinner come on**

**sesshomaru; go on and eat something you need to **

**kagome; aren't you coming you should eat too**

**sesshomaru; shakes his headi don't eat human food go on i'll be fine **

**kagome; alright i'll go**

**she leaves out with gerda and sits at the table with all the little children they ate and laughed until their bellies were full **

**gerda; so everyone get enough?**

**children; yes auntie gerda !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**gerda; good then its time for all of you get going **

**kids; awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**gerda; did you eat enough dear ?**

**kagome; yes i'm full **

**gerda; good then come with me the rest of go to bed now!!!!!!**

**all the kids leave and gerda leads kagome to her room when she walks in sesshoamru is there looking out the window**

**gerda; sleep well closes door**

**sesshomaru; turns to her did you get enough to eat ?**

**kagome; nods head yes **

**she looks around its dark and quite sesshoamru just looks at her**

**sesshoamru; if you feel uncomfterable sleeping here i can show you to a empty room**

**kagome; no i'm fine... i just ... well.. that is ... i **

**he gets up and walks over to her smiling slightly kagome looks up at him their eye shine in the moon light sesshomaru takes her in his arms and stop her stumbling words with a kiss**

**kagome; wraps arms around him i remeber now how it happned we kissed then you backed me up a wall**

**sesshomaru; whispers in her ear then i stripped your clouthing and laid you down it was all so fast **

**sesshomaru unties the yellow sash opening up kagomes kimono then picks her up and sits her on a small dresser and starts kissing her**

**kagome; your armors gone **

**sesshomaru; i have no need for it here feels under her kimono**

**kagome gasps for air in pleasure pulling off his sash and opening his shirt. sesshomaru lays kagome on the big mat and takes off his shirt**

**sesshomaru; your body is warm to the touch and so soft**

**kagome; i was yelling for more that day it felt like magic en****ergy flowing threw me **

**sesshomaru rubs his cheak against hers and exhales sharply he pulls off the rest their clothings kagome starts moaning**

**sesshomaru; even though i would like to i can't stay but for now i want to take your mind off of that let me love you **

**kagome closes her eyes and sesshomaru kisses her**

**the next morning kagome wakes up to find sesshomaru gone **

**kagome; thinking oh well i couldn't make him stay long **

**the children are out side playing**

**boy 1; come on papa throw the ball this**** time i can cetch it !!!**

**girl 1' no you'll just drop like last time **

**boy 1; yeah you dont; don't cetch well**** eather papa should throw to me**

**kagome; huh? walks to window he's been outside playing with the children **

**sesshomaru throws the ball in the air and all the kids run after it sesshomaru looks up and sees kagome**

**sesshomaru; so your awake then did you sleep well?**

**kagome; smiles and nods head i thought you had left already i'm glad your still here**

**girl 1; hey mama's awake ... hi mama wanna play with us !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**children asking to play all once**

** sesshomaru; thats enough i w****ant to talk to her first then you can play alright**

**children; yes papa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**kagome quikly dresses ****and meet him out side by a small river**

**kagome; lays head on arm I thought**** it over and ... i'll stay here but you have to come back to me promise**

**sesshomaru; i'd rather be killed then not come back to see you when naraku is dead i'll be here to stay as well**

**kagome looks at the water and a little girl tugs at her sleve**

**girl; can you help me my doll's arm riped off **

**kagome; of coures let me see**

**she walks off and sesshomaru feels a cold chill in the air**

**sesshoamru;****thinking i hope this place is safe enough for her **

**five days pass and it's time for sesshomaru to leave he sit****s on his dragon and the children are giving him a warm goodbye **

**girl 2; bye papa come back soon **

**boy 1; were gonna miss you papa**

**sesshomaru looks at kagome staring at the ground in sadness**

**sesshomaru; whispers) i want you to keep your mother happy while i'm gone she's a little sad i'm leaving**

**the children smile and nod their heads yes**

**sesshomaru; aren't you going to say anything or are you to upset?**

**kagome; flys into his arms crying goodbye i ... i love you **

**sesshomaru; smiles and kisses her it wont be long you'll see i'll be back soon **

**with that said sesshomaru and jaken take off and the children wave goodbye and kagome whipes the tears from her eyes as all the children pull her sleves leading her in the house **

**it's been 14 days and sesshomaru is expected back soon kagome plays in the garedn with the children. **

**rin; when is lord sesshomaru going to get back ?**

**kagome puts her hands together and sighs depressivly**

**boy 4; dumb! ( bonks rin on the head) papa said keep her happy not sad !**

**rin; oh right, what i meant is he's coming theres nothing to worry about ( chuckles nervously)**

**kagome; thats ok i know your all trying and your doing a good job too but i think i'll go lie down now**

**she leaves the garden and gose to her room all the children stay outside waiting for sesshomaru to come it's not untill sunset they can finally see his dragon **

**rin; hey there he is !!!!**

**all the kids gather round he pats their heads in greetings **

**sesshomaru; i hope you were all good for kagome while i was gone and were is she now ?**

**boy 2; she****'s in her room i think she's sleeping **

**girl 3; yaeh she's been sleeping alot **

**they lead sesshoamru to her room and he closes the door before they can come in**

**sesshomaru; shrugs shoulder wake up i'm here now kagome **

**she moves her head and opens hers eyes to see him**

**kagome; your back flys into arms i was so worried **

**sesshomaru; i have something for you pulls out an orb**

**kagome; i don't get it what dose it do ?**

**sesshomaru; this orb will allow us to talk to each other even though i'm not here just so you wont be as worreid **

**kagome takes the orb and looks at him with a smile i made up my mind i want to talk to mother about this baby **

**sesshomaru are you sure you want to do this you really think she'll understand ?**

**kagome; nods head i want to tell her my mother has the right to know but could you come with me sesshomaru **

**sesshomaru; of course how else are you going to get there **

**kagome smiles and they can hear giggling from the outside until kagome opens the door and the children fall in**

**boy 2; oops uhhh ****hi mama hi papa we were just standing at the door uuuuummmm playing**

**girl 1; hey mama did you give papa your present yet ???**

**sesshomaru; preasent ? what preasent ?**

**kagome shoos them out and quikly shuts the door **

**sesshomaru; was i not suppose to kno****w about in?**

**kagome; shakes head its not that i wasn't even going to show you i had to somthing while you were gone but i'm not even sure you can fit it **

**kagome pulls out a dark blue shirt and pant**

**sesshomaru; you made this yourself the work is good **

**kagome; blush it nothing really i used the pattern as the one you always wear and just changed the color thats all**

**sesshomaru; puts hands on her cheaks i'll try it on now kisses kagome**

**kagome waits out side next to ah-oon and watches jakin pace back an forth **

**kagome; will you stop it your making me nervous **

**jakin; i can't stop ok!!!!!**

**sesshomaru walks out wearing his new clothes jakin stops paceing**

**sesshomaru; you were wrong it fits fine **

**kagome; so then you really like it ?**

**sesshomaru gives her a deep kiss and soon their off to the bone eaters well**

**kagome; berfore i forget take this it will let you pass threw without any trouble**

**sesshomaru; takes red stone from her hands**

**jakin; what about me ???!!!**

**kagome; i'm sorry jakin but i only have 2 **

**sesshomaru; just stay near the well **

**jakin; sigh yes me lord**

**at the well sesshomaru holds kagome close and jumps down the well up into her home**

**kagome; ****peeks through door i want to talk to her first i think it would be better that way**

**sesshomaru; kiss don't be afraid if she is as understanding as you say nothing bad will happen**

**kagome; thank you kiss**

**kagome walks in and hurries to the kitchien to find her mother**

**k's mom; y****our back early did you run out of snakes ?**

**kagome; no its not that mom can i speak to you alone **

**kagomes mother looks at her in wonder but follows her to kagomes room **

**k's mom; is everything alright your not hurt are you ?**

**kagome; no its not that its... um well i... i don't know how to say this**

**k's mom; kagome you know you can tell me anything now whats wroung ?**

**kagome; i know that i just ...sits on bed tears fall from her face**

**k's mom; sits next to her gives her a hug its ok just tell me what wroung**

**kagome; sobing voice i'm pregnent !!!!!!!!!!! it happen****ed awhile back **

**k's mom; pats head is that so are you sure your pregnent and if so who is the father?**

**kagome; whips tears yes i took the test a****nd i know who the father is he's right outside**

**they spend some time talking it over sesshomaru stands above the window listening**

**k's mom; are you sure he wants this baby ?**

**kagome; nods yes he said it many times he looks forward to having a baby **

**sesshomaru enters the room in ball of light bowing down to kagome mother**

**sesshomaru; i'm sorry to interupt but i feel i should say something about this**

**kagome; sesshomaru ?**

**sesshomaru; what happened between kagome and myself was unseen by all us but i welcome this change and i do have certain feeling for her **

**kagome; mom i want this baby and**** so dose he i only wanted to tell you that**

**k's mom; well ****you two have certainly taken great thought into all this and kagome if you wnt this baby i suppose i can't stop you **

**kagome gives her mother a hug but its not untill the next day they must leave**

**after leaving kagomes house sesshomaru is helping kagome out of the bone eaters well once out someone steps from out of the trees**

**inuyasha; kagome were the hell have you been !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! huh why is sesshomaru here you better not touch her **

**sesshomaru says nothing the place falls into silance and they stand there staring at each other **

**inuyasha; ok enough i want to know right now whats going on **

**sesshomaru; if she dose not want to tell you then kagome dose not have to now get out of my way**

**inuyasha; your gonna eat those word****s sesshomaru pulls out sword**

**kagome; jumps between them now hold on both of you don't fight !!!!!!!!!!!**

**inuyasha; then tell me what the ****hell is going on why did you dissapear like that and why is he with you **

**kagome says nothing and inuyasha gets upset**

**inuyasha; ****damn it tell me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sesshomaru; you will not yell at her like that **

**sesshomaru moves her aside and pulls out his sword **

**kagome; stop it i'm fine i can tell him please don't fight !!!**

**sesshomaru looks down at her eyes and pulls back his sword then turns to her **

**sesshomaru; if he trys anything i'll be right here **

**kagome; walks to inuyasha i'm sorry i was gone for so long but i had a good reason for it **

**inuyasha; i don't get any of this why is he listening to you? and why are with him ?**

**kagome; because somethings have happened and i need to stay with him **

**inuyasha; things? like what ?! **

**kagome; well when i fell down the mountain with sesshomaru it was filled with gems that make you fall in love with who ever with you and we sort of... well we...**

**inuyasha; iritated what happened !!!???!!!**

**kagome; we had sex and now**** i'm pregnent thats why i left, i wanted to tell you but i wasn't sure you'd understand**

**inuyasha is in shock kagome walks closer**

**inuyasha; don't come any closer to me !**

**kagome; inuyasha i'm sorry...**

**inuyasha; the hell you are! how could you!?... and with him my brother!!... the man who's been trying to kill me my whole life eyes flash red **

**sesshomaru moves in front of kagome but it only makes inuyasha mader**

**inuyasha; how could you do this !? **

**kagome; i didn't plan this inuyasha it just happened**

**inuyasha; get away from me growls i never want to even take a glimps of you again !!!!!!!!**

**with that inuyasha leaves and kagome lays her head against sesshomarus back and begins to cry **

**kagome; crying i didn't plan this **

**sesshomaru; picks her up come on lets go home for now so you can rest **

**kagome says nothing she just grasps his hair and shirt crying hard jakin comes out of hiding with ah-oon and their soon off in the sky as inuyasha watches them fly away**

**inuyasha; what have i done... i just scared away one of the people who ever cared for me... kagome how could love him when i loved you now i'll never even see you again **

**back at the mansion all the children are gathered in the bed room trying to comfort kagome **

**boy 1; come on mama you gotta smile please for us**

**girl 2; please mama stop crying your gonna make me cry ****too**

**kagome stays in sesshomarus arms**** and crys just as hard some of the chilldren stop to weep with her **

**sesshomaru; thats enough i know that your all trying to make her feel better but i think its best if you all go to bed now she'll feel better in the morning **

**all the complain and whine to stay up longer then sesshomaru flashes his eye red at them in fear they all leave out **

**sesshomaru; pats head it will be alright just give him time **

**tou tou comes in with some food **

**tou tou; here you have to eat something and i here food is very comforting when your up set **

**kagome; i don't want to eat i'm not hungry!!!!!!!**

**tou tou says nothing and leaves out sesshomaru takes a dumpling hoping she'll eat it**

**sesshomaru; you have to try and eat something if not for yourself then for the babies sake eat just a little bit**

**kagome looks at the dumpling first then takes a bite but it dosn't help much after a few more bites kagome starts crying again sesshomaru can only hold her close and erg her to eat more**

**sesshomaru; keep eating it will be alright inuyasha will see the erro****r of his ways in the mean time i will be here to comfort you**

**tears roll down her face but she find****s the streghth to eat more**

**a candles light is finally spent it's late and kagome is finally asleep sesshomaru still awake is left to his thoughts **

**sesshomaru; thinking even though i give inuyasha credit for lots of things i doubt this event is something even h****er generous heart can forgive ...kagome my lovelooks over at her i think inuyasha will never come to understand **

it's been five months kagomes belly has grown massivly sesshomaru couldn't be happier touching and kissing her ever growing stomach the children are all playing outside

kagome; i'm going to see my mother again is that ok?

sesshomaru; of course

kagome; this baby is getting so big sesshomaru

sesshomaru; you sound nervous

kagome trys to sit down but its a bit difficult sesshomaru takes her by the waist and helps her

sesshomaru; you shouldn't try to sit down so fast you could slip

kagome; smiles an leans head on chest its ok i know you'll be here to help right ?

sesshomaru; smiles then kiss i'm always here for you

she smiles and kisses him back her eyes say love but there still some sadness in them

sesshomaru; are you sure your alright kagome ?

kagome; well its just that i'm getting close to giving birth and i geuss i'm just scared if i'm not going to be a good mother thats all

sesshomaru; you'll do fine your a kind and loving person and the baby will learn well from you

sesshomaru rubs his forhead on hers to make kagome smile

sesshomaru; thats not the only thing bothering you kagome we've had this talk before you have to stop thinking about it so much

kagome; i know and i try but its just that i do believe deep down that he'll come around

rin runs in with other kids

rin; lord sesshomaru i think you might want to come outside

sesshomaru; why ?

boy; there some weird people looking in the barrier

he frowns and follows the children outside there sango miroku and shippo are looking in

sango; hey i think i can see sesshomaru

miroku; huh? looks in and i can see kagome wow she is pregnant!

shippo; kagome! where where?

sesshomaru is the first to speak

sesshomaru; what do you want here

shippo; please sesshomaru i just want to see kagome i've missed her a whole lot puppy eyes

sesshomaru; if you mean no harm the sheild will let you through

shippo runs passed and hops into kagomes arms and starts tearing

shipppo; i missed... you sooo much... kagome why did you have to go !!!

miroku and sango pass through next and sango gives kagome a hug

sango; we've all missed you kagome

kagome; every one?

miroku; even inuyasha though he wont say it he's been sulking for five months now

shippo; he dosen't smile and keeps hitting me in the head without you inuyasha is in a realy bad mood

kagome looks down and gives shippo and hug

kagome; i'm sorry i hadn't plan this really ... i wish i could have told him when i was ready

miroku; all regrets aside we're just glad to see you doing well thats all

kagome; how did you find this place any way ?

shippo; i don't know i just started walking it was like this place was calling me

sesshomaru; since shippo has no parents its only natural that he would be drawn here

kagome smiles and they all walk in the house gerda pours tea and they chat sesshomaru dosen't join them he keeps the children outside so they cann't esdrop it gets late while kagome shows them around the mansion

sango; this place is beautiful and so big no wonder you like it here !

miroku; i wish inuyasha could see

sango jabs miroku in the arm and they look over at kagome trying to smile with sad eyes

kagome; forced smile its ok i understand that inuyasha will never forgive me and i don't blame him really

sango touches kagome shoulder in comfort one of the children runs to find her

boy; um mama someone else is at the barrier and he looks kinda mean

kagome walks out with her friends behind her and meets sesshomaru looking out the sheild and to inuyasha angry face

sesshomaru; it will do you no good to make that face i'll just rip it

kagome; stop it sesshomaru ! this is not the time for fighting please!

sesshomaru says nothing and lets kagome confront inuyasha

kagome; how did you find this place inuyasha?

inuyasha; i was looking for miroku and the others and their sent lead me here

theres an odd silence kagome looks at the ground and inuyasha balled his fist then bows down in sadness

inuyasha; kagome i ... i want to say ... i'm sorry ok ... i'm so sorry

kagome is shocked and so is everyone else she puts her sleve to face trying not to cry

inuyasha; after you left i felt bad about yelling at you and over the past few months it only gotten worse and i can't take it i felt betrayed when you said you were pregnant

kagome; i'm sorry too i...

inuyasha; no its not your fault i just want your forgiveness please nothing will ever change the feelings i have for you but i want you to be happy and to do that i have to let you go but i still love you !!!!!!!

inuyasha is welcomed in after sitting down all the children gather round and tug an pull at his ears

girl; mama his ears are funny they look like a doggy

boy; yanks ears yay he's a doggy can he sit mama dose he do tricks

inuyasha stands up away from their reach all the children stick their toungs

kagome; thats no way to behave if you stop that your all going to bed !!

children; yes mama !!!

sesshomaru sits behind her and stares at inuyasha in discomfort inuyasha smiles wickidly

inuyasha; you know it feels kinda odd just sitting here a meer feet away from him

sesshomaru; this is my home you can't do anything about that

kagome gets a strainge feeling

kagome; oh no you two are not fighting why can't you do something that dosen't inclued killing each other

sesshomaru; its in our blood we must fight

inuyasha; there are some things that will never change

kagome; well why can't you fight for fun

they both give her odd looks kagome puffs her cheaks in anger

kagome; you both going to fight i get that but why kill each other your brothers fight for fun like normal siblings

sesshomaru; you mean sparing right?

kagome; right you can still fight but to not kill just to see who's stronger please just try it for me !!!!

by mornig every one is out side kagome and the other childrean are sitting down ready to watch sesshomaru and inuyasha face each other and wiat for the sun to rise

rin; mama are they going to kill each other

kagome; no i think there just trying to get along and this is as good as its going to get

nine months have gone and passed now kagome is too tierd to get out of bed most of the time today inuyasha and friends are paying her a visit lucky for her sesshomaru is on his way as well but something is wrong as a small bug follows him and a dark enemy watches from afar

naraku; so this is were sessomaru gose every 14 days i want to know whats behind that barrier

kanna the seer focuses her power and shows him kagome resting in bed her stomach now even bigger naraku is furious

naraku; no it can't be !!!

kana; remeber what i said if kagome was to ever bare a child the baby would be able to kill you

naraku; sits back in chair i know that i should have gotten rid of her at the mountian

in the mirror he see sesshomaru kneel down and give kagome a kiss sickened by the sight kanna turns away the image

naraku; darn him that child will kill me ... if don't kill him first !!

back at the castle shippo giving kagome flowers

shippo; i picked them myself there really pretty

kagome; thank you shippo i wish i had the energy to get up but the baby says no

sango; thats ok you just liedown and rest its ok

kagome smiles and looks over at shippo in deep thought

kagome; whats wroung shippo you look sad

shippo; huh? oh nothing i'm ok really nervous chuckle

he takes a deep breathe and walks over to kagome and sesshomaru

shippo; there is one thing i want to say though ... sesshomaru i really like kagome and traveling around without her it just not the same and i was thinking since this place was made for kids with no perants i...

they all look down at the little fox in wonder

sesshomaru; you don't have to finish i know what your trying to say an my answer is yes

kagome; yes to what i don't get it ?

shippo; i want to stay here with you kagome i miss you and i want to stay here

kagome smiles and takes shippo up in her arms and huggs him

later on kagome is up and outside with sesshomaru standing behind her just incase the children are all playing untill a dark cloud appears and thousands of demons desend from the skys

sango; thoses are naraku's demons he must know were here

sesshomaru; they can't get passed the barrier theres nothing to fear

like he said the demons blindly charges and are zapped by the barrier killing them all naraku can be heard laughing in the darkness

inuyasha draws his sword as dose sesshomaru ... kagome hides behind her love

naraku; how sweet are going to protect your woman sesshomaru ??

sesshomaru; so then you do know leave here you pitiful excuse for a demon

naraku reaveals himself and striks the barrier with his claws in a flash of light the barrier is gone and all the children run inside

inuyasha; darn him can this get any worse ?!!

kagome; in pain i think it can gasing breath sesshomaru i think the babies coming!!!!!!

sesshomaru turns to kagome holding her stomach groaning in pain he picks her up and gives her gerda

sesshomaru; take her inside now !!!!!!!!!!

sango; runs in with them hopping to help leaving miroku sesshomaru and inuyasha to fight naraku

not to far away kanna and naraku's heart are standing at a cliff side watch from afar

Kanna; if Kagome gives birth. Naraku's plan will be for nothing.

(Back at Sesshomaru's castle Sango lays kagome in bed yelling in pain Greda comes in and places many pillows behind her to help kagome sit up right. Tou brings hot water and many towels ……… outside Naraku is not taking any chances in toying with them Sesshomaru is already badly hurt in his shoulder)

Naraku; I wont have some infant ruin everything I worked so hard for!!!!!

Miroku; this is low even for you what could you have against a new born child!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha; don't try to reason with him just kill him!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Inuyasha attacks with his wind scare to avail as Naraku forms ads a puff of smoke and chokes Inuyasha and Miroku in his gases)

Sesshomaru; thinking I have to stop this ………. For my love….. And for our child!!!

(As Naraku suffocates the two Sesshomaru eyes turn red as he invokes his true form soon a full white dog is drooling purple poison)

Naraku;ghostly voice you think changing into a dog will help think again Sesshomaru

(Naraku leaves Miroku and Inuyasha gasping for air forming back into his solid image Naraku throws a snake like arm at Sesshomaru who snatches it in his mouth breaking it off but the arm dissolves into poison and causes him to drop it howling in pain)

Naraku; give up Sesshomaru Kagome will never give birth I'm going to make sure of that!!!!!

Inuyasha; not on my watch _wind scar!!!!!!!! _

flashes over

(Kanna and Naraku's heart walk closer to the edge of the cliff and the infant smiles wickedly…..unknown to them someone lurks deep within the bushes and ready's their arrow to strike)

Kouga; you sure this is going to work?

Kikyo; if your silent it will

(Yes even though I hate Kikyo I had to add her!!!)

(Kikyo shoots her arrow hitting Kanna in the shoulder pinning the albino child to a tree with the infant still in her arms Kouga and Kikyo leave the cover of the bushes)

Kouga; alright kiddies it about time we time put you down for a permanent nap!!!

Kikyo; Kouga stop mouthing off and finish it!!!

Kouga; alright ready lady keep your kimono on!!!!

Kanna; you fools master Naraku will kill you all!!!

(Kouga takes a fighting stance and Kikyo readies another arrow and strikes)

(Back at Sesshomaru castle Naraku strikes at Sesshomaru hitting him in the side)

Naraku; look at it this way Sesshomaru at lest you won't have to watch me kill your wife and child… how lucky are you evil chuckle ……cries in pain

Inuyasha; huh? What's wrong with Naraku?

Miroku; I don't know but we better take advantage of it!!!

(In the forest Kikyo fires another arrow at the incarnations. Kanna evaporates into nothing leaving the heart defenseless)

Kouga; in hardly seems fair to kill a little baby like this

Kikyo; don't get soft that's no baby

(Like the lady said that aint no baby as it morphs into a giant spider like creature)

Kikyo; see what I mean

Kouga; ok you made your point now let's kill the darn thing!!!

(Kouga launches himself and punches the heart straight throw the head and Naraku yells out in more pain as Kikyo shoots the arrow disintegrating the heart)

Miroku; look at that Naraku's skin is cracking Inuyasha, Sesshomaru now's your chance end it!!!

(As Miroku said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru raise their swords and attack letting out all they have…. Naraku yells in pain and soon turns to dust Miroku makes sure he can not come back be absorbing the purple dust into his hand as in shrinks)

Miroku; hisses in pain I don't believe it's finally over!!

Inuyasha; I know lets go check on the girls

(Sesshomaru grunts and falls to the ground in pain holding his side Inuyasha and Miroku pick him up and help him into the castle)

by next morning every thing has calmed down Sesshomaru wake to the sun burning in his eyes and finds Inuyasha sitting in a corner sleeping

Sesshomaru; winces w-what happen?? Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha; groans you don't hafta yell at me I'm awake!!!!

Miroku; comes thru door oh I see your awake good the girls are waiting for us

Sesshomaru; is kagome alright monk?

Inuyasha; there's only one way to find out

(The three males leave the room though Sesshomaru limps but he insists on walking on his own _**men**___Miroku open the door to the birthing room where kagome sits up holding not one but two bundles)

Sango; well what are you waiting for come in

Kagome; Sesshomaru come and see them

Inuyasha; pats back yeah go see!!!

(Sesshomaru gives a throaty growl and makes Inuyasha remove his hand from his back then walks forward and sits on the side of the bed and looks into the sleeping face of his child)

Kagome; well what do you think?

Sesshomaru; their beautiful

Kagome; here this little one is a boy

(kagome hands Sesshomaru a pale blue bundle once in his arms the baby lets out a small noise that makes Sesshomaru smile a bit. his hair is black like his mothers and his dog ears are tipped with white

Sesshomaru; he's so small

Kagome; smiles he'll grow in time

(Sesshomaru switches the blue bundle for pink one obviously a girl her hair is white like her fathers but her ears are tipped with black and unlike her brother she is wide awake gurgling quietly to herself)

Sesshomaru; touches babies cheek she's beautiful like you

Jaken; hysteric crying I never thought I'd live to see this day!!! blubbers me lord Sesshomaru has a family!!! sniffles oh how precious

Sesshomaru puts his daughter back into kagome's arms and sits behind then wraps his arms around her the new born twin and whispers in her ear

Sesshomaru; Naraku is dead I can finally stay here with you and our young thank you kagome for blessing my life

(His sweet words make kagome tear but she fights them back by burying her forehead in his neck and Sesshomaru holds her closer ….and the story fades into black

It's been since the group broke up kagome is with Sesshomaru and their new born twins and Miroku and Sango have settled down in a village not to far from them. Everyone seems happy with Naraku dead now we Inuyasha who choices to travel alone. He finds himself in an unknown forest "ah traveling no fun anymore" he thinks "there to talk to… I'd even settle for one of Miroku's stupid lectures" he sighs "I never knew how much I'd miss it all"

Inuyasha finally emerges from the dark forest but stops when he picks up the smell of Naraku. Thinking that it was just Kagura up to no good Inuyasha races towards what looks like a small village.

Once at the village Inuyasha finds that it's actually very peaceful there is no one screaming for help or any sign of destruction. Not wanting to cause a panic he just walks through quietly. As the scent gets stronger Inuyasha notices something odd the smell is sweet like flowers but it's still the scent of Naraku. He keeps walking until he comes to a clearing where kids are playing with a girl not that much older from Inuyasha, her hair is a dark purple and her eyes are like bright blue gems, she wears a short red, orange and white kimono and no shoes.

Inuyasha can not help but stare at her beauty it almost makes him drool but he quickly swallows as she looks over at him and smiles. "That's Mieshara she's been here for almost a year now" says an old man next to Inuyasha obviously seeing his interest in the girl. "Where did she come from?" asks Inuyasha the old man shrugs his shoulders "no one knows she just showed up one day we asked her but she said she has no memory its sad really" he replies. Inuyasha takes a sniff in the air and finds that the scent of Naraku is coming from her.

"Hmm, she could have been a rejection form Naraku's body that would explain why she has no memory". Mieshara turns and points to Inuyasha "hey you the one with ears you want to play some ball!" she yells Inuyasha's face goes blank and he shakes his hands "uhhh, no thanks really I'm no good at this game". She shrugs her shoulders and runs back to the kids with the ball in her hands.

By night fall Mieshara wave's goodbye to all the children running home Inuyasha has been sitting in a tree all day watching her just in case. "Hey you dog ears what's your name?" she yells at him "well for one it aint dog ears lady!" he says in an irritated tone "my names Inuyasha". She blows her bangs from her face and looks up him with a smile "ok Inuyasha I'm Mieshara you got a place to stay for the night"? Inuyasha looks down at her shiny blue eyes "I'm fine in this tree thanks" he scolds. "Aww, come on I can tell you're a nice guy I'll even make dinner" her voice and playful not a sign of evil in her and this made Inuyasha wonder until his stomach gave a loud grumble. Mieshara laughs and Inuyasha jumps down from his branch "ok so long as you're cooking"

Mieshara leads him to a small hut at the other side of the village once inside they sit down for their meal. "Its nice have some one over now and then I live here by myself" says Mieshara with a slight sadness in her voice. Inuyasha stuffs his face with fish "the people told me you have no memories is that true" he says swallowing hard. "Yeah that's right I don't the only thing I remember is a big darkness it was so cold and scary then I woke up in the forest and came here". 

Inuyasha looks over at Mieshara eating quietly but it gets to the point were the silence is agonizing "why are you so sad Inuyasha?" she asks out of the blue. Inuyasha stops chewing "why would you say that I'm sad?" he asks Mieshara pulls her legs towards her and smiles at him. "I don't know I can sense what people are feeling inside its like I have this power or something kind of weird huh". "Its kind of hard to talk about" says Inuyasha looking out at the window.

Mieshara moves closer and leans her head on his shoulder "uhhh, what are you doing?" he asks in a nervous tone "I can sense things better when I'm touching you" she replies "your missing someone very deeply and your lonely am I right"? Inuyasha looks down at the fire burning brightly "yeah I guess you could say that… I use to travel with my friends but we separated awhile ago". Mieshara hugs his arm tight "I can see how that can be depressing but can't you just visit them?" Inuyasha gives a deep sigh "I'd like to but I don't think I can" Inuyasha frees his arm from Mieshara's hug and turn to face the window. "You see one of them was a girl that I… had feelings for but she and my elder brother had kids and" Inuyasha's words choke up and he can't speak.

"You never had a chance to tell her did you?" she asks Inuyasha nods his head and Mieshara can feel the sadness and frustration build up inside him.

Mieshara wraps her arms around his waist and sits her forehead on the crock of his neck and shoulder "I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do" she whispers. Inuyasha rests his cheek on the top of her head and smiles little "its ok I'm fine with it really" Mieshara lifts her head so their faces meet and gives Inuyasha a small kiss.

"You're lying" she whispers. Out of nothing they kiss again and Inuyasha pulls her onto his lap. Mieshara parts her lips and allows him to slip his tongue inside. While Inuyasha runs his clawed hands thru her hair and she puts her hands in his haori. Inuyasha kisses her neck and lays her down on a bed the fires light burn out and Mieshara's voice calls in a soft moan "Inuyasha!"

past   
It's late at night and stars are falling from sky but inside Sesshomaru's castle Kagome is giving birth. "Come on sweetie you can do this push!" says tou holding back her own pain from Kagome crushing her hand. Many female imps are running back and forth with towels. Kagome yells in pain shutting her eyes tight pushing hard until finally the sweet cry of new life echoes throw out the room. 

"It's a girl!" yells Gerda holding up a crying yellow bundle Kagome's eyes begins to tear as she reaches out for her baby. Tou walks away and shakes her aching hand.

After a few minutes things calm down and Sesshomaru walks in with two eager five years olds and two twelve year olds behind him. "how are you feeling" asks Sesshomaru in a low tone Kagome looks up from the small infant in her arms and smiles at her mate "I'll be fine I'm just exhausted that's all" her voice is weak but Sesshomaru can hear her clearly enough .

Rin and Shipo step forward but stops just close enough to see the babies face unlike them the younger twins are not as mindful as they jump up on the bed and crowd their mother making Sesshomaru a bit nervous. "Aw, it looks kind a squishy!" says the white hair daughter Mieheten "she's not an "it" she is a girl and your new baby sister" implies Kagome leaning against the soft pillows. Kaheten her black haired twin brother turns up his nose "ah, I wanted a brother girls are no fun" he whines. Sesshomaru sighs and walks closer to the bed "alright I said you could stay up until the baby came now it's time for all of you to go to sleep".

The older ones have no problem leaving but the twins whine and complain until Sesshomaru flashes his eyes red making them run out. Kagome laughs at him "you really need to find another way scare them" Sesshomaru sits at the side of the bed and cups her face then leans in and kisses her sweetly. Kagome holds the baby up and hands her to Sesshomaru who is still a bit nervous but takes the bundle anyways trying to be careful of his claws. The tiny infant looks up at her father then smiles widely and let out a shrill giggle Sesshomaru is at a lost for words of her actions but he also sees there something different about her.

Unlike her older brother and sister she has pointed ears instead of dog ears and on her right cheek there is dark blue star instead of two red streaks. Sesshomaru is puzzled at her appearance "is there something wrong "asks kagome touching his face tenderly. Not wanting her to worry Sesshomaru shakes his head "no she's perfect really" kagome smiles and lays down completely on the pillows. "What should we name her?" she asks Sesshomaru bits his lower lip then looks out at the window where stars are still falling.  
"Why don't we call her Hoshi I like that" he says looking down at her yellow eyes kagome smiles and touches the cheek of her daughter "Hoshi as in star... I like that too she'll be our little Star" 

past ends

Now in the present day kagome and Sesshomaru are asleep in bed he holds her hand and smells her hair in his sleep. All is quite until a soft knock comes at the door and a small voices calls "daddy". Kagome turns over and sighs "she asked for you" she laughs Sesshomaru sits up and groans "I heard her I'm up" he gets out of bed and opens the door with no shirt on looking down at his tearing five year old daughter. "What's wrong Hoshi you should be sleeping" he asks picking her up he starts walking back down to her room. Hoshi puts her head down on his shoulder "something is in my room I could hear it growling" Sesshomaru laughs and opens the door to her room and walks in.

To his surprise he picks up a faint smell of a demon, sitting his daughter on the bed Sesshomaru takes a look around then reaches behind the wooden head board of the bed. "I think I found your little invader" he says pulling out what looks like a black blob with sharp teeth. Hoshi takes a closer look and the blob snarls at her baring its fangs. Frighten Hoshi lets out a shrill scream "ok that enough out of you" says Sesshomaru. He pricks the black slug with his poison claw and throws it out the window.

Hoshi still scared whips the tears from her eyes; Sesshomaru smiles and picks her up and takes her over to the balcony then looks up at the sky. "Would you like to play our game before you go back to sleep?" asks Sesshomaru trying to sound gentle. Hoshi nods her head and he rocks her in his arms "ok then which constellation would you like to find first" Hoshi looks up at the twinkling orbs then points at a big shiny one "there the big star next to the moon that's the great beast right daddy?". Sesshomaru pats her head and nods of course it was she always finds that one first but he didn't mind so long as she had fun Sesshomaru was happy.

"Daddy why are the stars so different?" she asks pulling at his necklace which he never takes off. "Because the stars are people who have left this world they turn into stars and how they led their life is shown here" .he didn't know why she asked him same question every night maybe she just liked the stories who knows so long as it would her to go back to sleep! "The big stars are the strongest and the shiny ones are the nicest" informs Hoshi proudly Sesshomaru smiles and nods his "right and the red ones are the most evil their stars don't last long" he says "I bet you'd be a really big and bright star daddy!" she exclaims throwing her arms in the air.

Taking one finally look at the sky Sesshomaru hears a tiny yawn and takes Hoshi back into her room and tucks her in then tries to leave but she grabs his pants leg stopping him. "Daddy if I left would you miss me?" asks Hoshi sleepily Sesshomaru turns to face her then blinks and kneels down to her "of course I would but where are you going"? Hoshi looks at him with shiny yellow eyes "I don't know" Sesshomaru laughs in relief thinking she was serious for a moment. "Well where ever you go I hope it's not for a long time from now but even then I will miss you a great deal" with that Sesshomaru kisses the star on her cheek and leaves the room back to his own were kagome is fast asleep.

Lying back down he takes kagome's hand and stares at the sealing Sesshomaru can't help but think of what Hoshi asked him. What did she mean? Is she really going some where? She was just a baby to him much too young to leave home. All theses questions run throw his head but soon sleep dose meet him.


	2. AN

**A.N.**

I have decided to finally start rewriting my story The Truth. I desperately need a beta so if you'd like to beta my story(s) it's up to you,) please give send me a pm or an email at . I'd love help with the three stories that I'm working on including Maybe I Can Go On, I'm not much of a writer so please give it thought, and I'd love a veteran writer's help. But any help that I get is awesome. Thank you so much.


End file.
